Once More, With Feeling
by The Illuminated Illusionist
Summary: "Me, take dancing lessons from you? Are you quite alright?" In which Ginny finds out that Draco can't dance, and takes it upon herself to teach him, and just a few steps and a pair of tights later, they find themselves in the most unexpected of situations


_**This story was written for Britt's challenge at the D/G forum, the challenge being to write a story based on one of the arts. For this story, I've chosen the art of dancing. So, without further ado, I present you the story. Enjoy.**_

"No."

"B-but Draco," Pansy Parkinson's eyes were huge and pleading, her lips formed into a trembling Pout, "We never _ever_ spend time toge—"

"Pansy, I said no," He cut her off, voice cool, his body slightly tense from his rapidly eroding patience. "I'll say this once more, so listen carefully: I am not going, nor will I ever go dancing with you." This last statement earned him a few whimpers, a smack across the face and an extremely pissed off girlfriend.

Almost instantly, Pansy switched her façade from imploring to furious. "Draco Malfoy!" she screeched, voice hinting she was on the verge of tears, "You are the most _soulless, horrible_ boyfriend! Every day the most we do with each other is talk, _maybe_ hold hands, and I know you're not exactly the snogging, cuddling type, but I'd like you to pay a bit more attention to me! Is it too much to ask of you when I say that I'd like to just _once_ do something together, just us?" And with one loud sob for emphasis, she stormed off.

Draco shook his head and groaned: She wouldn't let this go, would she? Pansy had probably already run into a group of her friends, whined about what a "_soulless, horrible_" boyfriend he was being, and plotted her revenge on him. He'd have to lay low and avoid her until she'd calmed down enough to forgive him, and that could take anywhere from weeks to months. At least this emotional blow up hadn't been as big as the last one…

"My, she certainly gave you a piece of her mind just now," a voice rang behind him, and Draco turned to face Ginny Weasley, a slight smirk stretched across her face, her eyes asking, without words "What just happened?"

"That's not the worst she's ever said or done," He sighed, "She wants me to go with her to this dance that's being held in the Slytherin common room this coming Sunday. I told her not only do I doubt the common room would be big enough for such an event, though I could be wrong, but I would not dance."

The smirk on Ginny's face got wider as she announced, "You don't know how to dance, and that's why you don't want to go."

"What a ridiculous accusation," Draco said dismissively, trying as best he could to cover up the lie. But Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Draco. Your face says it all, and although Pansy might be blind, I can see the truth as clear as day: You're embarrassed by the fact you can't dance, admit it."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do realize how aggravating you're being right now, Weasley? The answer is extremely, so just so you can leave me alone, I'll say it: I, Draco Malfoy, cannot dance.

"Just so I can leave you alone, Malfoy? Well, you're mistaken if you think that. Look, I know we have our differences," this made him snort, which Ginny ignored and carried on, "But it looks like the easiest way to get Pansy to cool off is if you go dancing with her, and lucky for you, I just so happen to know a thing or two about the subject."

It was Draco's turn to smirk, "Me, take dancing lessons from you? Are you quite alright?" The look she gave him validated that she was. As he studied her face, he could tell the expression was one of determination, maybe even a bit stubborn. But still, maybe she had a point: dancing lessons could most likely help him with Pansy, and who knows what else. "Fine, I'll allow you to give me dancing lessons, but only because it could take a torturously long time for Pansy to forgive me, and I'd like her to do so sooner than later."

"Excellent! I'll meet you in the Room of Requirements after classes tomorrow, then."

-;-

"What the _bloody hell_ are those?" Draco asked, disgusted by the tiny pair of black…_whatever_ they were Ginny was presenting before him.

"Tights," Ginny replied simply, grabbing his hand and placing them in the open palm. Draco was at a loss for words. Slowly, he held the tights out in front of him and stretched them as far as he could, then released them, only to have them shrink back to their original size. "They're bigger than they seem," She assured him.

"You want me to _wear _them?" He asked, eyeing the tights as though they were dangerous. "Weasley, I agreed to let you instruct me in dance, not dress me up as though I'm a doll of some sort! Besides, I'd rather not adopt the same look you have." Ginny had come to the room wearing a pair of white tights and a cobalt blue leotard. "Next I suppose you'll want me to wear those ridiculous shoes," he motioned towards the shoes she had informed him were for the muggle dance called "ballet".

"First off, just for the lessons, how about we simply call each other "Draco" and "Ginny"? Secondly, I loose myself in the magic of dance and never want to come back out, so the least you could do for the few lessons we have is humor me by putting the tights on. Besides, I doubt you'll be comfortable dancing in your school robes."

Draco took another look at the tights, and then glanced up at Ginny, her face once again lit with a look of determination. "That look got me to agree to these lessons, but it will not get me to put on this ridiculous excuse for pants." He tossed the tights on the ground and walked to the center of the room. "Now, shall we start?"

After throwing him a glare that could make a dementor run in fear, Ginny walked over to where Draco stood and positioned herself next to him. "Fine, if you won't man up and put on your tights, then I guess we should start the lesson. Since you're a beginner, we should probably start with footwork," She glanced over her shoulder, and Draco nodded for her to continue. "Right, so, I'll do a combination of moves, and after we'll try each one separately." With that, she began to do a series of slow steps, some stepping up, some stepping back, and others to the left or right, all connected to each other in perfect rhythm, her body moving gracefully along with her feet. She seemed to forget about everything going on around her, and as she had said before, lose herself in her dancing.

Left, right, left again, up, down, right, up, left. On she went, not realizing that her supposed "pupil" was staring at her, wondering how she managed to make her moves so perfect, so beautiful. _Like her_, Draco thought, _she's…beautiful. _He didn't know how he never noticed before, but her red hair swished and swayed around her face like a fiery mane, enhancing the soft expression that she wore and the slight spatter of freckles along her nose…

"Draco…why are you staring at me like that?" He was immediately snapped out of his daze by Ginny's voice. She was staring at him with a confused expression, most likely wondering what he had been thinking about.

Draco coughed and nodded, "Ahem, yes, erm, quite good…Ginny. Now if you can teach me all that, I'll be thoroughly impressed."

"Well then, prepare to be amazed," She teased, walking up to him and taking hold of his hands, placing one on her waist. "Now, this is how you'll hold Pansy when you two dance," she informed, and he nodded, trying to keep the flush on his face from becoming too noticeable. She was so warm, and he felt himself relax in her embrace as she placed her own hand on his waist. "All right, now let me guide you through the motions, alright? Now: up, left, right, up, left, right, now one more time," she sang in a one-two-three-one-two-three beat. Draco began to move his feet in time with hers, and actually began to enjoy it. Of course she would stop now and then, commenting on his clumsiness, and telling him to put more feeling into the steps, but he finally got the hang of it. Finally after a good five minutes of dancing, Ginny stopped once more.

"Your poise and grip, it's atrocious," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Come now, Draco, if you're half the pure-blood you've always said you were, then I'm sure you should have no trouble standing straight. Good, now that that's taken care of, your hand feels very loose, a good grip let's your partner know your willing to dance with them and you want to, also it becomes useful when spinning said partner around." She squeezed his hand to show what she meant, and she did the same. "There, doesn't that feel better?" She smiled, preparing to start the steps again, but before she could start, Draco began to dance.

They danced up and down the room, Ginny giggling on occasion, Draco spinning and lifting her, their body's moving in perfect harmony. "And you said you couldn't dance," Ginny smirked, twirling out, then back into his torso, his arms wrapping firmly around her as they swayed from side to side. "Only one lesson, and now look at you."

"Well, I have an excellent teacher," Draco answered simply, taking in her sweet smell, her soft hair, then turning her out once again, bringing their hands together as they repeated the first steps they had done. But just as Ginny was about to spin, she stopped once more.

"Draco, you're holding me quite far away when we dance like this," She said, taking a firm grip of his hands and pulling herself towards him, do both their torsos touched. She looked up and nodded, her eyes locking with his, but instead of looking down to check his feet, she kept looking at him. Draco couldn't help himself, her eyes, her face, everything about her was beautiful to him. Slowly he raised a hand to her face, caressing her cheek, and she lifted her own hand and placed it on his. Then, their lips came closer, and closer, until they brushed. Ginny quickly looked away, but Draco brought her to look at him again, this time leaning in to meet her lips. At first she held back, but finally, Ginny let herself relax in Draco arms, kissing him back, her arms coming up and around the his neck, her hands rubbing his back.

_I never thought this could happen,_ Draco thought, _but it feels so right._

Then, for the third time that day, Ginny stopped. When Draco looked at her, something told him she was confused, maybe even nervous about something. "Well, that was…a very good lesson. I think you're ready for Sunday." Draco nodded. Her face flushed as she looked away, and said, "I'll…be seeing you then,"

"Yes, I suppose I will too," he agreed, not knowing what had caused the sudden uncomfortable-ness. "Thank you, Ginny," he smiled, then walked past her, out of the room, and back to the Slytherin dorms. Tracing his lips with a finger, remembering how warm hers had been.

-;-

"Ooooo, Draco! I'm so glad you finally agreed to dance with me!" Pansy squealed, linking her arm in his as they strolled down the hall to the dorms. She had been in the library, moping around, when he had found and asked her to dance. Almost as if she had been waiting for it to happen, Pansy had agreed and stated that she _must_ be escorted back to the dorms so she could change.

"Well, I know how much it means to you," Draco nodded, looking down at her. Even though her smile was bright and warm, something about it didn't seem comforting. Unlike Ginny's smile, Ginny's smile made him feel something special.

_Why must I keep thinking about her?_ He asked himself angrily, _the way she stopped yesterday should be hint enough she doesn't feel right kissing me, so she wouldn't feel right being with me. _He concluded as they arrived in their dorm. Parting ways, Pansy left for the girl's side and Draco left for the boy's side, both preparing for the dance along with most of their house. After he had put on his tux and Pansy had shown him her dress  
>(which to him was far too tight and an awful color) and he had complimented her, Draco excused himself from the group of people collecting for the dance. Stepping outside of the dorms, and walking down the hall, Draco shook his head. He didn't know if he could dance with Pansy, it wouldn't feel the same as when it was with Ginny, wouldn't feel as real. Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Draco turned to go back to the dorms, only to be met by a smiling Ginny Weasley.<p>

"Oh, good, you're not at the dance yet," She started, taking out a small box from her robes and giving it to him. "These are Ron's but I thought maybe you could use them tonight." She blushed handing the box to him.

Draco opened it to find a pair of cuff links, a small emerald on each one. "Ginny I…thank you," he said, astonished she would give him such a gift, and after what had happened only days before.

"Well, you want to look your best, right?" Ginny shrugged, smiling up at him, "speaking of which, you do look rather handsome tonight."

"Well, Pansy would let me have it if I didn't try," He chuckled, putting on the cuff links. "Speaking of Pansy, the dance I starting," He informed her, and with another "Thank you", he left. Ginny watched him go back into the dorms, sighing. How could she let him know the real reason that she had pulled away that day? That she had been surprised that, in such a short time, they had gone from arguing over a silly pair of tights, to dancing as though they hadn't a care, to finally kissing, when for the past few years they had been close to enemies? Shaking her head she began to turn, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she was shocked to see Draco behind her, a small smile of his lips, "May I have this dance, Ginny?"

"But, what about Pansy and everyone else at the dance?" She wondered out loud, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I told her that, as much as I would like to dance with her, there was another place I'd rather be, and someone else I'd like to be with. I'm preparing myself for when she finally decides way to torture me. But for now, why don't we enjoy ourselves, you look quite beautiful yourself you know," He said, presenting his hand to her, his eyes begging her to say yes.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster, her body becoming warmer. She didn't know what to say, and after a moment to collect her thoughts, she felt the biggest smile come across her face, and placing her hand in his, she nodded, "Yes, Draco, you may have this dance." And with that, they began to sway.

_**Thank you for reading! Any thought you have I'd love to hear.**_


End file.
